


Aftermath

by Duck_Newton



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angus cries, Comforting, Dying mention, Lup is mentioned, Merle is mentioned, Sad Angus McDonald, Smart Angus McDonald, Taako admit he cares, Taako and Ango are the only two seen characters, Taako is dad, Trauma, aftermath of the hunger, happyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Newton/pseuds/Duck_Newton
Summary: The hunger has been defeated and everyone is getting ready to rebuild the moon base then move on with their lives. Angus McDonald is struggling though and no ones seen him for a day or so.





	Aftermath

Angus McDonald was alone after the hunger. Sure the Bureau was surrounding the small magic boy celebrating the win but Angus McDonald was tired. He was tired and his grandpa hadn't phoned him on his stone of farspeech yet and he was just tired. The hunger had taken a lot of effort to fight from the world's greatest detective because, despite being a detective and a wizard, he was still only ten years old.

So instead of celebrating with the Bureau he immediately went to his room and laid down. He laid down and slept through the festivities and starting of rebuilding and stayed right where he was for two days before anyone came looking. He wasn't surprised that people hadn’t noticed, they were all so busy and he was just a small little boy compared to everyone else.

He was possibly a bit more surprised that the first person to notice was Taako, sure he had taught him magic but Angus never knew is Taako really did ever like him. He seemed off put by the detective and it made him anxious and all more wanting of his approval.

“Hey pumpkin” Taako said sitting beside Angus on his bed where he was laying “I know you're awake don't lie to me and make me have to pull a Merle on zone of truth”. Angus could tell he was trying to joke, trying to make him laugh so he let out a small forced chuckle.

“Hello sir” his voice was slightly muffled by the pillow which he had his face pushed into. “How is rebuilding going?” The boy detective didn’t want to talk about himself. He was kind of sad and now very very worried for his grandfather who had yet to call him back on the far speech.

If Angus looked up towards the elven wizard he would see the concern on his face which seemed misplaced when looking at Angus almost. When Taako looked at Angus it was usually with hidden pride or slight annoyance. But concern was a new thing and it seeped into his voice “It's going good but no one has seen ya for two days Agnes, we’re getting’ worried”

“Its Angus not Agnes sir” He spoke as he turned to face towards Taako still laying down on his bed covered in a heavy comforter which was a simple blue with a checkered pattern by his feet. “And I thought I would get in the way of everything so I thought I would come here and stay out of the way for a while”

The frown grew on Taakos face, Angus did not sound well at all. “Angus are you okay?” The question was kind of full packed. No one was really okay after all this, the hunger had taken away most people's feeling of okay but he hadn’t seen someone hit as hard as Angus yet and it made his heart break slightly.

“Sir I am fine” then he derailed the conversation “How is miss Lup sir? It must be hard being out of an umbrella for the first time in quite a while”

“We can talk about my baller sister later little man, right now we gotta see why you're feeling so blue”

“Sir I am fi-”

“I cast zone of truth”

Angus froze, he didn’t even know why Taako had said that aloud but he didn’t feel strong enough to even fight against the charm, usually he could no problem he was a very smart little kid but it just felt like more effort than needed for him to put out ever.

“We gonna retry this pumpkin, why are you feeling so down?”

“I-” Angus closed his mouth and shook his head before spitting out “I’m sorry I’m causing you trouble sir you shouldn’t have to go out of your way to do this sir, I’m sorry for bugging you sir I shouldn’t have made you wo-”

Angus was cut off by a hug. He was being hugged by Taako “Pumpkin no, no do not keep saying that I am here for you everyone is. Hell Merle is, he is just a grumpy old man though who is unapproachable unlike cha’ boy” Taako knew his hands were slightly shaking. He had never outwardly mentioned to Angus that he cared for him and god he hoped Angus didn’t find that weird.

That's when Angus broke down, he now sobbing into Taakos chest as Taako rubbed his back slightly and Angus muttered a sorry as he cried. “I’m so worried sir my grandpa hasn't answered me and I-” pausing again as he sobbed loudly. He hadn’t said this aloud yet “I almost died like three times sir and I was so afraid I would never see any of you again ever and I would never be able to hear you guys again or- or-” He stopped speaking and his throat almost closed up and his voice cracked as he cried. He was so sad, he was so sad and so scared. He felt useless and felt unneeded and even now as Taako squeezed him tightly as the young detective cried into his chest.

Taako wanted to responde but his throat felt tight and he felt he would start crying if he tried to respond to the ten ear old boy he was holding so tightly because, Lup may be his heart yes, but his heart had changed slightly over the so long of not knowing who she was and now a part of it seemed to belong to Angus McDonald. He was so important to Taako and he felt so bad for the young kid who he saw as almost his son.  
Angus’ sobs grew quite and grew to soft sniffles as he rubbed his eyes slightly. “I’m sorry sir, that was a lot I-um I’m sorry” he was mumbling as Taako could almost feel his heart break softly.

“Pumpkin no, you need to speak to people ‘bout this shit ya know? Its never good to keep it bottled up could just make i worse. If ya want I could hook ya up with a fantasy therapist and see if I can find whats really up with cha grandpops” Taako was speaking softly, the softest Angus had ever heard him speak. Maybe Taako really did care about him and as he thought that tears grew in his eyes again.

“Can I just sleep for now sir?” He mumbles into Taakos chest.

“Ya pumpkin, Ill stay here with you. I promise”

“Thank you sir” He muttered slowly falling asleep in taakos arms.


End file.
